per conquistare un uomo bisogna prenderlo per la gola
by StarryDesire0412
Summary: Questa fic è ambientata dopo il film 4 di Bleach, Hell verse, dove szayel e aaroniero scappano dall'inferno e da li avranno una nuova vita grazie ad urahara. I personaggi di questa fic sono tatsuki arisawa e aaroniero arruruerie, dove quest'ultimo si innamora di tatsuki


Dopo la battaglia contro rukia, aaroniero si risveglia insieme a szayel aporro(morto per mano di kurotsuchi), e guardandosi intorno capiscono di essere all'inferno.. Successivamente si ritrovano davanti i seguaci di shuren, e subito dopo lo scontro, si rifugiano in un edificio per fare mente locale inoltre essendo feriti si riposano li, quando ad un tratto sentono un frastuono, da li si affacciano e vedono un gran rei cero che distrugge le porte dell'inferno, e da li si avviano per scappare. Quando sono a un passo dalla libertà, un kusshannard appare e afferra szayel aporro, e li aaroniero attiva il rilascio di glotoneria, e si divora il kusshannard, lasciando indenne szayel aporro. Scappati dal inferno in tempo, vedono gli shinigami riunirsi attorno al portale, per evitare che il miasma possa andare sulla terra. Da lì si dirigono in un parco vicino e si riposano lì.

Urahara kisuke che passa di lì, li porta con sé a casa. Quando si risvegliano si ritrovano medicati e guardandosi con aria perplessa, vedono inoue sulla porta con un vassoio con sopra due bicchieri d'acqua...

**Inoue:**

Vedo che vi siete svegliati, tutto bene? È una fortuna che Urahara passasse di lì.

**Szayel:**

Perché ci avete salvati? Dopotutto siamo vostri nemici..

**Urahara:**

Se una persona è in difficoltà non è sbagliato aiutarla... Comunque siccome vi ho salvato avete due scelte, la prima è abitare qui e aiutarmi con l'emporio, basta che facciate i bravi, mentre la seconda opzione è quella di essere rinchiusi nel munken, prigione di massima sicurezza della soul society. Se fossi in voi sceglierei la prima opzione, allora, prendere o lasciare ?

**Aaroniero: **

A me va bene, inoltre non ho intenzione di essere rinchiuso...

**Szayel:**

Condivido..

**Urahara:**

Aspettatimi qui che vado a prepararvi dei gigai.. Solo una domanda, come le devo fare il gigai, n9?

**Aaroniero:**

Mi chiamo aaroniero, comunque così

(aaroniero assume le sembianze di kaien)

**Urahara: **

D'accordo..comunque sappiate che i gigai servono per limitare il reiatsu e per evitare che possiate causare danni, inoltre vi permette di vivere in mezzo alla gente.

L'indomani

Urahara entra in stanza e si porta appresso i due gigai...

**Urahara:**

Ecco a voi i vostri gigai nuovi di zecca e dei vestiti per poter andare in città senza destare sospetti.

**Szayel:**

Davvero fatto bene, come si mette?

**Urahara:**

Katsu, puoi tenere al muro il gigai di szayel?

**Jinta**

Certo urahara

**Urahara:**

Ora szayel mettiti davanti al gigai che al resto ci penso io.

Detto ciò urahara spinge con il bastone szayel, dopo un secondo il szayel si sistema e controlla che tutto funzioni alla perfettamemte.. Fatto ciò urahara gli da delle mutande, una canottiera, un paio di calzini, dei jeans grigio chiaro, una maglietta a maniche lunghe lilla, una felpa bianca e delle sneaker bianche...

**Urahara:**

Perfetto, ti sta divinamente

E ora tocca ad aaroniero

**Aaroniero:**

Eccomi

Dopo che anche aaroniero entro nel gigai, urahara gli diede delle mutande, una canottiera, dei calzini, una maglietta blu scuro, una tuta da ginnastica bianca e delle sneaker nere. Successivamente urahara li chiama a tavola, per fare tutti insieme colazione... Dopo il pasto urahara gli spiego come funziona il mondo degli umani e che dopo avrebbero dovuto sparecchiare e pulire le stoviglie sotto la sua supervisione... Fatto questo li fece trasportare degli scatoloni e sistemare i prodotti sugli scaffali.. Arriva l'ora di pranzo e qualcuno bussa alla porta, urahara va ad aprire e vi trova Inoue con tatsuki, che hanno portato con loro dei pasticcini per tutti, urahara le fa accomodare e inoue presenta a tutti Tatsuki, come la seconda ragazza più forte del Giappone nel ambito del karate...

Aaroniero la guarda con aria perplessa e facendo un sorriso grande come una casa si presenta tendendogli la mano

**Aaroniero:**

Piacere di conoscerti tatsuki, io sono Aaroniero e sono un nuovo collaboratore di urahara

**Tatsuki: **

Piacere mio aaroniero..

E dopo la stretta di mano, Aaroniero capi che il motivo per cui la ragazza gli era familiare era perché l'aveva vista nei ricordi di ulquiorra e che aveva resistito alla potenza del reiatsu di yammy... Però ora che la vedeva da vicino, era proprio carina..

**Tatsuki: **

Allora aaroniero, inoue mi ha detto che sei nuovo di karakura, se vuoi posso accompagnarvi a fare un giro a

te e al tuo amico per karakura Town, vi va bene?

**Aaroniero:**

Si è un ottima idea.. Che ne dici aporro?

**Szayel:**

Non mi sembra una cattiva idea, perché no?

**Allora il capitolo 1 finisce così, che ve ne pare? Nonostante avessi il mal di testa sono andata avanti lo stesso, inoltre in questa storia si vede troppo che ora ho la fissa di vedere tatsuki arisawa con aaroniero arruruerie... Spero che vi piaccia, alla prossima, ciaooooo.**

**-StarryDesire0412 **


End file.
